The ongoing commercialization of digital data processing devices has generally resulted in successive generations of devices having ever higher rates of functionality and interconnectivity. To this end, data storage capabilities are being increasingly incorporated into a number of different types of devices, particularly with hand-held portable devices such as cell phones, digital cameras, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc.
A disc drive is an exemplary type of data storage device that generally stores data on one or more rotatable magnetic recording media. A corresponding array of data transducers (heads) is selectively moved across the surfaces of the media to transduce data therewith. Other exemplary types of data storage devices use solid state memory media such as FLASH memory, optical media, etc.
It is often generally desirable to protect a housing of any data storage device from environmental factors that can have a detrimental impact upon device performance. Such factors can include mechanical vibration (shock) and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Such protection is particularly desirable when the housing can be subjected to a number of robust operational environments.